DxD: Beginning
by SatanPie
Summary: In the beginning, there was light and darkness. They were there before anything else, clashing in a void of nothingness. Due to their constant clashing, they created the primordial entities. Here is the story about Balance, the primordial entity which maintains the balance of everything, creating life and observing it for God knows how long. Read on for more!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! SatanPie here with another story based on the beginning of the DxD universe. It focuses around the light and darkness, their constant clashing to see which of the two come out on top. Anyway, I cannot tell you anymore about this story, for I want it to be a surprise.

On with the story!

* * *

In the beginning, before anything ever existed, there was the light and the darkness. These two primordial elements were the first things to ever exist, in the void where they were located, each of them constantly battled to see which of the two would come out as the winner. Though they never could defeat one another due to their infiniteness. After they realised that they couldn't defeat their polar opposite, they began to work together - to create a balance between light and darkness, to slowly create the whole multiverse as we know it.

"Everything is made out of another thing." is a somewhat true phrase, it applies to everything other than the two primordial elements that we mentioned earlier. However, there was a certain rule that most of the supernatural knew, when energy collides, it forms another being. It forms a being that is less powerful than its parents, though has the abilities of its parents. This was the case for Balance, the first primordial entity. Born from the light and darkness' repeated clashing.

Ever since the being was formed, it was told by its parents to maintain the balance in the multiverse, and it did just that. Balance was very powerful, thought not omnipotent. There were limits to its power though, for example, it couldn't stance a chance against its parents, and it couldn't manifest itself into a physical body due to the fact that it controlled the balance. If it was to manifest itself into a physical body, it would be disrupting the balance of the physical and psychological beings. Anything that would disrupt any kind of balance is something that it cannot do (to a certain extent).

Due to these kinds of limits, Balance had to take the form of something that was neither psychological or physical - aura. Aura was neither of the two and was used by Balance so that it could 'enjoy' the universe. Balance was also responsible for manipulating light and darkness, giving it to every physical thing. It witnessed the creation of the Gods and the other primordial entities. Some of these entities include Ophis, Great Red, Trihexa and the different kinds of elements.

Balance was the one that greeted all of the new creations, telling them their purpose and what they were supposed to do in life. It felt nothing, no emotions at all. It didn't care for its parents as it couldn't, it had no feelings. It was more devoid of emotions than Ophis, and that's something to say.

All of the other entities respected Balance, and it respected them. It saw every being as a respectable creature, even those that were lower than it. It created several worlds and dimensions for its parents to breath life into, some of these include the Dimensional Gap, Heaven, Hell and the most inhabitable planet in the universe, Earth.

After a few eternities floating around in the universe, it grew bored, surprisingly. The first thing that it had felt since its creation, boredom. It began to teleport around the universe until it couldn't find anything that could cure its boredom. It really was shocking that it could live for several eternities without boredom - any normal being would become bored of their lives if they couldn't interact with most things.

This is what sparked the creation of the Angels and Devils. Along with the rest of the Dragons and supernatural beings. It also created human life, and gave a message to all of the primordial entities to not get involved with the three main dimensions that it had created. All of them agreed, showing their respect for Balance.  
It thanked them and then disappeared into the darkness, observing what the humans and supernatural would do. It quickly noticed that the Gods were taking action by making new territories for their own lands.

Quickly, one by one, the two original factions grew into multiple factions and mythologies, something that Balance was expecting. It wanted to see its creations expand and develop into more powerful beings.

As he was watching the worlds develop, he felt a familiar presence next to him. It was Darkness, Balance's father, the only one other than Light that could enter its dimension.

"What do you want, father?" asked Balance, still facing his creations.

"This is a beautiful place that you have made. But, skipping to the point, I have noticed your boredom, so I have been waiting to ask you what was wrong." replied Darkness.

"I have been alive for eternities, serving no purpose other than to maintain balance in this beautiful universe. I want to know what it is like to experience life like my creations, though I cannot. I must keep control of balance, and it makes me bored. I want to have a true purpose in life. To have free will is what I desire." said Balance, answering Darkness' worries. Balance said this with a sigh, further depicting his boredom.

"I have also often wondered what it is like to live like a human. I have been here since the beginning, just like Light. We often clashed, and you were the result, the first thing to come into existence after us. Before that, we were the ones that maintained the balance. We can do it again, but we shall decide in an indefinite time when you must come back and do your task. We will notify you exactly two years prior to your leaving." replied Darkness, who disappeared back to an unknown location. Balance nodded, and for the second time in its life, it felt another emotion, happiness.

It quickly manifested a physical form of itself, a male twelve-year-old boy called Issei Hyodou with scruffy brown hair and a casual set of clothes.

"This looks good enough." said Balance, quickly disintegrating himself and repositioning himself in a shrine filled with darkness. Balance could only teleport to places with either light or darkness, which was pretty much everything in the universe.

"Now I can enjoy life to its fullest." Issei said, with a grin on his face, walking outside of the shrine to meet a young girl and another girl dressed in kimonos. They both looked identical, except the first girl was shorter than the second. The main difference between the two was that the second one was taller and had bigger.. assets...

* * *

That's the end of the prologue, I hope you enjoyed this story. I thought it up during a particulary long episode of writing block.  
You should also know who the last two people in the story are (the ones at the end of this chapter).

I hope you all have a great day, and before you ask, no, I will not make Balance participate in any fights except the fights that involve the last two people in this chapter.  
(Balance acts like a father figure or an older brother figure towards them, even though both of them are older than Balance's human form.)

Thank you all for reading! :)  
Any reviews and feedback appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

SatanPie here again! I have nothing really to say here other than the fact that the two women were Shuri Himejima and Akeno Himejima. I had to say it incase any of you guys got the wrong idea, which I'm sure none of you didn't get. Also, before I go, check out on the Powerlisting Wikia "Balance", and that will give you the full extent of Balance's powers.

Note: I will make Balance an Anti-Hero, after a bit of thinking, I have come to conclude that Balance will neither help or attack the world, rather he would observe it in full detail.

Well, I guess the story starts here?

* * *

"So, this is awkward.." said Issei, still staring with his emotionless hazel eyes at the mother and her daughter, they were both dressed in kimonos and looked like shrine worshippers.

"H-huh? Who are you?" asked the mother, with her daughter still tucking behind her legs while peeping at Issei slowly.

"My name is Hyodou Issei, you?" said Issei with a cheerful attitude.

"Ah. I am Shuri Himejima and this is my daughter, Akeno Himejima. You look lonely.. do you have a home, Issei-kun?" asked Shuri in curiosity.

"No, Himejima-san. I just found myself here while wondering around." lied Issei, while focusing his attention to the eccentricly-designed shrine interior.

"Hmmm... how about I take you under my care? You can refer to me as 'okaa-san' from now on!" said Shuri, quickly running over to Issei to hug him. Akeno had also walked over to him and nervously said hello, to which Issei grinned and said hello to her as well.

"That is okay, okaa-san!" said Issei, trying to fake desperately that he was an abandoned twelve-year-old.

Issei let go of the hug and then followed Shuri as she changed course and headed back home with Akeno, who had now overcame her shy personality.

Once they headed outside, Issei noticed that it was raining heavily. Normally, he would just make the rain stop, though he didn't want to blow his cover here. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that he was in the middle of a main road.

"Issei-kun! Get out of the road!" yelled Shuri, tugging at his hand. He then took note of the current environment, and quickly ran towards the footpath.

"Don't you know how to pay attention?!" said Shuri, scolding Issei as he looked down in embarrassment. His cheeks gained a pinkish tone of red, which Akeno noticed, teasing him about it. His response was to say that he wasn't doing anything, which led to giggles from both Akeno and her mother.

When they finally got home, everybody was soaked. All of them were greeted by the Fallen Angel Cadre Baraquiel relaxing on the sofa with a bottle of alcohol in his right hand. He was surprised at the newcomer and turned the volume down on the television so that he could get some answers.

"Who's the kid?" said the gruff-looking Baraquiel, focusing his attention to Issei.

"I am Issei Hyodou, pleased to make your aquaintance, otou-san." said Issei, not letting Shuri or Akeno explain on his backstory, not that they knew about it anyway.

"Tch. W-wait, did you say otou-san? I ain't your father, kid." muttered Baraquiel under his breath, which caught Issei on edge really. It wasn't like he was trying to damage anybody, but he had an attitude that belonged to a high-class Devil looking down on the lower ranks of Devil society.

"Okaa-san told me that I shall live with her from now on, so may I refer to you as otou-san?" asked Issei while tilting his head, his artificial eyes were realistic enough to persuade Baraquiel into agreeing, while muttering an inaudible sound and regaining his silence.

After he had muttered that sound, Akeno ran upstairs to her room to avoid the awkward silence in the room, while Issei just stood there, looking around his environment to gain familiarity with the place. He wanted to at least get used to the surroundings, especially if he was going to live there for pretty much the rest of his 'childhood'.

Shuri told Baraquiel to lighten up and told him about the events of the day and her decision to adopt Issei as her son, Baraquiel silently nodded and went back to watching the television while gulping down a shot of alcohol, which gained Issei's silent disgust. He wanted his world to be pure, and louzy Fallen Angels that sit around drinking alcohol all day didn't help that. Currently, only the Angels were pure, though even they held slight grudges to most of the factions.

"Okaa-san, may I ask where my room is please?" asked Issei while turning to face his mother, who replied saying that he would sleep in the guest room next to Akeno's own room. She swiftly ran upstairs and prepared his bed as it was already late, he emitted a fake yawn and then said goodnight to his father, bowing slightly in the process.

Baraquiel noted that there was something strange about Issei, he couldn't detect the massive amount of aura that Issei had supressed, but it looked like Issei was purposely trying to put a good impression on the family. Baraquiel thought it was like he was secretly playing an act, and that his true identity was still unknown, which was partially correct. He then shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing, clearly under the drunken effect of alcohol. The normal Baraquiel would have marched up to Issei and demanded to know who he actually was, but in his drunken state, Baraquiel was like a detective with a few loose bolts in his head.

As Baraquiel was drinking his vodka, he didn't notice that Issei had already gone and was upstairs with Shuri and Akeno. Making sure not to get involved, he just put his booze to the side and slammed his face into a nearby cushion to try and gain comfortness, which didn't particuarly work since everybody knows that *slamming* your face into a cushion isn't comfortable.

"Goodnight, okaa-san!" said Issei, grateful for the fact that Shuri even bothered to give him shelter. Being a primordial entity that focuses around maintaining balance, Balance didn't need sleep due to the fact that he could just balance his tiredness out when it was morning, but that wouldn't work now since he was in his human form. Needless to say, sleep was indeed enjoyable for Issei. The fact of being wrapped in a duvet filled with heat made it even more exhilerating to the point where he couldn't sleep for a few minutes.

"Goodnight, Issei-kun." said Shuri as she bent down and kissed Issei on the cheek. Ignoring his blush, she got back up and walked out of the room, closing the door on the way out.

* * *

In Issei's Dream Landscape

"Another one of my dreams again.." said Issei, observing the pitch black void that he was in. He often wondered to himself why he even dreamed, there was often nothing to dream about, and when there was, it was just plain boring.

"Yes, Balance. Or should I say, Issei, we are in your dream landscape." said an unknown voice, it was probably Nyx, the primordial entity of the night, playing tricks on him.

"Who are you?" Issei replied, pulling up both of his hands and generating a large amount of light around him. However, the light was just absorbed by the darkness.

"That is a futile attempt. You should know by now, my child, that your light cannot pierce through my darkness." said the voice, finally manifesting itself in the form of a humanoid black aura.

"What do you want, father?" said Issei, acknowledging that it was his father, Darkness.

"Hmph.. I knew you would have figured out that it was me. Nyx-kun helped me get inside your dream world, by the way." said Darkness, leading Issei to curse at Nyx.

"Damn you, Nix!"

"It's no point shouting, she can hear you anyway." quipped Darkness, which in turn led to Issei's facepalm.

"Well, tell me, father. Why did you want to talk to me anyway?" said Issei, gaining his seriousness.

"It appears that you have found a family. Their time is soon..." said Darkness, while fading into nothingness. Issei knew that Darkness was still there, just invisible.

"You did not have to tell me that. But let me be clear, if those pesky supernatural creatures ever touch Shuri-san, I will let hell break loose on them."

"HAHAHA... if you expect to save them in that physical child form, then you're mistaken. Sure, you might be able to generate a little bit of light and darkness, but as a temporary human, your legendary powers of maintaining balance are severely limited. You wouldn't even be able to stand a chance against a low-level supernatural being." quipped Darkness, laughing his head off at Balance's misfortune.

"So this is why you allowed me to make myself a physical form, you knew that I would be limited, yet you refrained to tell me.. You truly are the Darkness, father, the evil in this forseeable universe. You want to punish me for disrupting the Balance by letting me witness my new family members dying infront of me? Despicable.." yelled Issei, his blood starting to boil in the process.

"Can you do anything about it? No. I can completely strip you of your powers right here in front of me, though I choose not to. Consider yourself lucky, my child." as it truly went away, dispersing itself from Issei's dream world.

"I suppose this is my fate. This human form of mine is so weak that I can't fight, though my aura form would just unleash unstoppable destruction in this tiny planet. I guess I really cannot do anything about it... Bye, my beloved family. Your only hope is Baraquiel now." whispered Issei, accepting his family's fate. It was like he didn't want to do anything anymore. He could now feel another pair of feelings, sorrow and regret.

Maybe he should just end himself now and continue floating around the universe...

Maybe he should continue living a secluded life until his time is up...

* * *

Chapter ends here:

Sorry for the late release of this chapter, family events again! I hope you enjoyed it, though it is very short.  
This is about two thousand characters longer than Chapter #1, which is depressing since I promised you guys that it would be a long chapter.

-SatanPie


End file.
